溺水
by Heptapora
Summary: 海水流进胸腔的时候，感觉就是这样的。警告：狂躁抑郁症，自杀，南丁格尔情结 pairing:立白


溺水

警告：狂躁抑郁症，自杀，南丁格尔情结

—

"你好。"

她睁开眼睛，看到一个亚麻色头发的年轻人坐在她面前微笑着。她眨眨眼睛。

"我叫托里斯。"青年的声音很柔和，目光中含着令人感到亲近的暖意。"你的家人告诉我你叫娜塔丽娅。你现在感觉怎么样，娜塔丽娅？"

她试图坐起来，却被托里斯的手臂拦下了。"你现在还需要休息。"他依旧微笑着。

她点点头，然后顺从地回应："你好。"

她转动了一下脑袋，这让她意识到自己的头发披散在枕头上，它们还有一点儿湿漉漉的，像海底生长的水草那样。"我想抓住光。"她蠕动着嘴唇。然后她听到一个微弱的声音告诉她那不是合适的回答。为什么？她感到有点儿困惑，但没有深究。

青年好像并没有感到意外，依旧眼底毫无波澜地凝视着她。"那是什么样的光呢？"

"是早春的光。当天气还没有变暖的时候，晴天很难见。不过如果早晨能看见太阳，光线会很澄净。你知道，不像夏天那样…"

托里斯点点头，他曾在热带生活过一段时间。夏天的空气会在阳光下发酵，浮动的湿气让人透不过气来。

"是早春的光。清清冷冷的，但很温暖。"她闭上眼睛，"你可以感觉到光线打在皮肤上。"她伸出一只胳膊，"我想抓住它们。"

"可当我伸出手去的时候，迎着手心拂过的是一股水流，它们分开我的指尖，流过体侧，包裹着我的全身。我的头发散开了，我漂浮了起来。周围很冷，而且很暗。我听到近处有气泡浮动的声音，然后我发现它们是从我的鼻子和嘴里冒出来的。我看不清东西，我周围都是头发，而且…"

她半开着嘴唇，将手合在胸前。"这里。很难受。"

"这很奇怪。这种感觉有点儿熟悉，但又好像挺陌生。"她的眼睛睁得大大的，脑袋转向他。"你明白吗？"

托里斯点点头。

她没有看他。

"你不明白。如果我掰断你的手指，你就会明白了。你会哭，你会在嘴边尝到一种又咸又涩的味道，那和海水的味道很像，不过是热的。然后，在这里，"她的指头触在他胸前，长长的指甲在他的衬衣上划出一道声音。"你会感到很疼，会有一种酸涩的、肺叶被腐蚀的感觉。海水流进胸腔里的时候，感觉就是像这样的。"

-0-

托里斯深吸一口气，然后将脸埋入了水盆。寒意侵蚀着他的皮肤，然后水灌入了他的耳朵。十几秒后，脉搏开始加重，一种眩晕感从眉心处涌散，最后他忍不住仰起头，将湿漉漉的头发向后甩去。

他双手撑在水盆边缘，盯着水面上的影像大口喘着气。

菲利克斯扔过来一条毛巾，他接住了，然后把它搭在头发上。"你在干什么？"

可他还要待一会儿才能回答，此刻脉搏的声音还在他脑海中震荡着。"还是那个病人，"他觉得自己的牙齿还在打颤儿，"我想和她谈谈溺水的感觉，这可能会让她多说些话。"

他的室友吹了个口哨，"嘿，别对你自己太苛刻啦！那丫头有几天没理你啦？"

"三天，算上今天的话。"他抹了一把脸，把毛巾挂回原处。

他并不是不想做些别的事情让自己摆脱这种恼人的受挫感。可近几日几位原先的顾客都毫无缘由地终止了咨询，联想到娜塔丽娅的哥哥—那个高大的斯拉夫人，他琢磨到了一种令人胆寒的可能性。他决定不去想那么多，无论如何，帮助顾客恢复健康是他的职责所在。

-0-

"我昨天尝试了一下溺水的感觉。"他决定打破沉默，不过当话说出口时，他随之咽下了一口唾液。"我把脸浸在了水盆里，像这样。"他不敢相信自己竟然笨拙地比划了一下。

卧在床边的姑娘将头转向了他，脸上依旧没有什么表情，"你吸气了吗？"

一阵沉默。

"没有。"

"那行不通。"她缺乏兴趣地将视线移向了窗外。"你要吸气，像在空气中那样，这样水才能够进入你的肺部。然后当你死了的时候，口腔中会涌出白色的泡沫。"

她点了一下头，示意他坐得近一点儿。

"你的肤色很健康，"她的长指甲划在他脸颊上，"一点儿也不像溺死的人。"

然后，毫无预兆地，她卡住了他的脖子，把他的头撞在了矮柜上。

托里斯感到喉结处一阵剧烈的疼痛，随后眼前的世界陡然翻转，意识与感觉交错混成一片。他伸手要够到脖子，整个身体却被猛地向前一推，下巴仰天朝上，倒流的血液让他眼前一黑。他扣住那双卡在脖子上的手，指甲嵌进皮肤，终于掰掉了她的指头。等他好不容易能够喘口气，将视线聚焦在眼前，他看到他的病人竟然露出了微笑。

"你现在有点儿明白了。"她的声音还是那么柔软、浮游，像个会说话的瓷娃娃一样轻飘飘的。

"咳，咳咳"他扭过脸去捂着嘴咳嗽，一只手支在矮柜上，脸埋在身体所形成的巨大阴影中。"如果，"他艰难地说，"这能让我多了解你一些。"

对方咯咯地笑出了声，"你真是个怪人。"她粗暴地一把揪起他的头发，然后在额角上轻轻落下了一个吻。

-0-

她在那里，她一定在那里，没有别的地方了。

托里斯大步奔跑着。树林间的小路并不宽阔，灌木的枝条横生出两侧，吱吱啦啦地划着他的衣服。他听到自己粗重的、有规律的喘气，可他得快点儿、再快点儿。前方是她曾经投海的悬崖，除了这里，他想不到其他地方了。她必须在这里，在悬崖上，在他还可以阻止她的地方。

然后他停下了脚步。

他看到她了，她还站在那里，面对着自己的方向。可她离悬崖的边缘那么近，只要一步，也许一步也不到，就会落向那深渊。她瓷白色的皮肤十分不融洽地镶嵌在天幕中，乌云翻卷移动在色调斑驳的灰色背景上。她的头发被骤起的海风吹散在空中，而她眯着眼睛注视着他，双唇缓慢地开合，可他听不到声音。

然后她向后退了一步，消失在他的视野中。

托里斯毫不犹豫地脱下外套随她跳了下去。

伏冲入海水时他感到了一阵猛烈的冲击，然后速度骤然变慢，他呛了一口水，但是忍住了没有咳嗽。他向海水深处游去，光线随着深度的增加而变得稀薄。荡起的泥沙浮散在他周围，为了保持视野的清晰他靠着双腿划水，当被水藻缠住时他才摆动手臂将枝叶拨开。他意识到已经接近六点了，然后他感到小腿上的肌肉僵直地绷着，这让他有了不好的预感。

他开始由于缺氧而感到眩晕，这让他近乎本能地想要不顾一切地游向海面，但是理智阻止了他，他不能浪费时间了。他继续向下，但仍然没有看到任何东西。海水压迫着他的心脏，让他感觉到了一种生理性的疼痛，紧接着他突如其来地觉得难过，也许是因为这种感觉，也许是因为他不得不面对的挫败—他没能让她恢复，甚至没能阻止她投海。他无法穿破那层墙，他无法触碰到她，这徒劳感像一口无法呼出的气压在他的胸腔里。在那么一瞬间，他已经不甚清楚的大脑忽然明白了一个答案：这本就是为了折麽他的。她在他的面前跳下悬崖，就是为了抓住他，控制他，让她身上无法控制的绝望摄住他的心脏，让他成为她的牺牲品，成为她的同类。

那么她赢了，他想，因为他也快要死了。他看不清东西，但他不太在意，他觉得很累，只想把头靠在枕头上…

-0-

他模糊地感到了一片光线，然后将头偏向一边试图躲开它。他听到头发滑动在织物上，因为接近耳朵而发出巨大的沙沙声。意识到他在哪里后他睁开了眼睛。

"娜塔丽娅。"他喃喃着，声音近乎于耳语。

戴着口罩的护士侧身让开视线，他顺着她移动的方向转过脖子，看到娜塔丽娅躺在相邻的病床上，床边挂着输液瓶。

他猛地支起身体，因为动作过快而感到一阵眩晕。"她最近在服用一些抗抑郁药物，安非他命和…"他急迫地、结结巴巴地讲起来，然后才意识到自己没有解释清楚。"我需要告诉她的医生。"

护士将一只手搭在他的肩膀上，想安抚他躺下去，不过他并没有听从。他确认了一下了自己还穿着衣服，就迅速掀开了被单。他不能走得很快，不得不拖着还有些发麻的小腿来到她的病床前。

"娜塔丽娅。"他柔声呼唤着，把她的指尖撺在自己手心里，然后将它们贴在脸颊上。

-0-

娜塔丽娅顺从地含下勺子，然后缓慢地、一口一口地咀嚼着食物。最后她的喉结向下滑，把汤汁吞咽下去。

托里斯凝视着她。她半垂着眼睑，睫毛盖在淡紫色眸子上，流露出安静的情态。她开口说话了，并且要他给她喂饭，好像非不如此食物就不好吃一样。她有时会要求他带一本童话，然后把书从他的手中抢过来自己读。她看书的时候，托里斯就坐在窗边给她剥杏仁。然后他注视着她把果仁送进小巧的口中，听着她的牙齿咬开果实，发出清脆的声音。那让他疑心她是某种喜爱坚果的小动物，会坐在树枝上捧着心爱的松子享用。

有一次因为骤雨他一时无法离开，于是两个人就安静地坐在窗边，凝视着北风抽打栎树的枝条。她突然开口讲了一个故事，那是一个离奇又悲伤的寓言，而他意识到那就是她的故事。她这样告诉托里斯她的过去，他就像个坐在火炉边的孩子那样听着，而她漂浮的、羽毛般的声音也的确像是童话，与她的整个人一样显得接近于梦幻。

托里斯稍稍走了神，勺子就在空中停顿了几秒。

她突然掀翻了碗，热汤全部洒在托里斯身上。

"想吃什么别的，嗯？"他拍拍衬衣，咧咧嘴，试图做出一个微笑的表情，尽管他的手指还颤抖着，停留在震惊中的瞳孔缩成了一粒。

"栗子羊羹。"她随便从脑海中抓住一个词扔给了他，然后拉上被单遮住了脸。

-0-

"你在做什么？"菲利克斯朝灶台上探了一下脑袋，然后拧起眉毛问他。

"栗子羊羹。"他舀起一勺尝尝味道，然后砸砸嘴。"太甜了，得重做。"

菲利克斯没有接话，这很不同寻常，于是他扭头瞧他的反应，却看到对方只是紧盯着自己。

"别这样，"他说，"你的表情太严肃了。"

"托里斯，你该不是爱上她了吧？"他一字一顿地问道。

他把勺子放下来，没表现出什么惊奇的样子。"别这么说，这不符合职业道德，不是吗？"

他显然没有为他的答案所说服。"她是为什么试图自杀的？"

他合上了眼睛。"这不符合…"

"别拿这句话唬我！"对方尖叫起来，"这几天你回来总是带着伤，身为你的朋友，我有必要知道这是怎么回事！"

他把手搭在他肩膀上，试图让他冷静下来。"好吧。她爱上了她的哥哥。这不是一个梦游症患者四处砍人醒来时后悔的故事，放轻松，好吗？"

菲利克斯垂下了肩膀，然后他给了他一个拥抱，他能感觉到他的皮肤紧紧地贴在他胸口上。他拍了拍他的背，然后发出了一声叹息。"我假设你说的是真的，"

"那的确…"

"别让我担心。"

托里斯垂下头，把鼻尖蹭在他的衬衣领子上。"谢谢你，真的，谢谢。"

-0-

"你好？"接到电话时是凌晨三点，托里斯抓抓头发，尽管神智不大清醒，还是尽力保持着礼貌的语气。

"万尼亚。"

这是她的声音，不过不是那个飘忽如鬼魂一般的声音，而要更清亮、明彻，带着早春的寒意。他模糊地感到这是一件值得高兴的事情，但似乎有什么地方不对。

啊，对了。是名字。

"是娜塔丽娅吗？抱歉，我是托里斯，你好像…"

"哥哥，我冷。"

托里斯动了一下嘴唇，感到喉咙一阵干涩。

"万尼亚，我想你。我想见到你。你还记得小时候我们一起去露营吗？那时候，我说冷，你就会抱着我入睡。等你睡着的时候，我吻你的唇，冰冰凉凉的，有一点点湿润，像雪花一样。然后刚才，我又梦见你了，梦见我们小的时候…可是睁开眼睛，居然又是在这个鬼地方！我居然被像疯狗一样地扔在这里！为什么？万尼亚，为什么！我想把匕首钉进你的喉咙，可那又怎么可能？我需要你，就像需要空气，就像需要水！我想见到你，我没法儿忍住！无论怎么样都好，我什么都可以做，求你，求你…"

独白戛然而止，但电话没有被挂掉。越过线路可以听到窗外呼啸的北风，偶尔像是有空气漏进窗子，发出甚是怪异的哀鸣。托里斯坐着，举着手机，周围一片黑暗。

"你还在医院吗？"他最后开口道。

-0-

她的房间没有亮灯。

托里斯走至医院大楼门前，向上抬起头。兜帽的边缘遮在他的视野右上侧，这让他不得不转动身体，将头扭至一个不舒服的角度，他觉得这样看起来一定很滑稽。风太大了，他没法儿把兜帽取下来，即使从停车场到住院部不算远。"我冷。"他想起那句话，还有那个清澈、低沉的声音。然后他跺跺脚，推开了大门。

房间没有上锁，托里斯敲了几下，门几乎没有发出声音。于是他问道："娜塔丽娅？"声音有点儿走调，然后他清了一下嗓子，意识到喉咙发炎了。

没有回答。

门发出一阵吱呀声，走廊的光泻进房间。他看到一个剪影靠墙坐着，背景是窗户，外面是深蓝色的夜空。

"我不想见你。"这是她的声音，清冷又漫不经心的，但很好听。

"我知道。"他好不容易才说出话来，声带有点儿疼，喉咙痒痒的，让他想咳嗽。

他看到剪影转动了脖子。"过来。"她说。

他犹豫了一下，还是走过去，坐在床边靠近她的地方。

她坐到了他身上，膝盖贴着他的臀部，双手扳着他的脸，凝视着他的眼睛。

"要了我。"她命令道。她的声音冰冷而有力，令他的脊椎猛然弓直。然后她吻他，左手抬着他的下巴，右手肘搁在他的肩膀上，手掌磨砂着他的头发。她的发丝散在他脸上，贴着他的脖颈垂在耳后，冰凉的触感令他想到了海底的水草。他感到娜塔丽娅柔软的躯体贴在自己胸前，然后是一阵窒息，如同被拖入水下。她渴望被吻着，渴望被爱，渴望被需要，这爆发的饥渴随着骤然上升的体温抓住了他，缠绕着他，犹如溺水者伸出的手臂。他不能不怜悯她，为她冲动的、坚决的、不顾一切的感情。她绝望的深情令他动容，让他为这疯狂的爱慕而叹息。他难以相信这感情怎么还有无法熔化的东西，因为他的灵魂已经熔化在了渴望之中，他为她所掌控，随着她的呼吸而颤抖，从她的口中品尝着她火烧火燎的悲哀。

但是她不爱他。

她所渴望的，是另一个人的体温和呼吸。

而他终究只能是他。

他感到一种酸涩的、肺叶被腐蚀的痛觉，泡沫涌入了他的口腔。他推开了眼前的躯体，在她快要摔倒的时候扶了一下她的胳膊，然后转身带上了门。

-END-


End file.
